Blown Away
by Karabou95
Summary: A young Seeley both is left without his mother and his father turns abusive towards him and his brother. What will he do when faced with the choice of letting a twister hit or saving a life? AU Oneshot


**I know it's not my normal Criminal Minds fic, but I heard the song and instantly thought of this! R&R! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Carrie Underwood's song: Blown Away**

Seeley Booth stood at the kitchen window, staring out it at the lightning cracking across the sky, lighting it up in frequent bursts. It wasn't raining, but it didn't need to be. Just the lightning alone was enough to make the stormy feel invade the town.

The lightning had an effect on him he couldn't explain; he was content to just stare out of the window for hours at end, watching streaks of lightning light up the sky.

"What'cha doing, boy?" his father hollered from the other room, drunk, as always. He got up from the couch and staggered into the kitchen, the effects of the liquor clearly showing. Booth guessed he had already drank three, maybe four, judging from the bottles strewn around the house.

"I thought I told you to clean the kitchen!" he slurred, steadying himself on the counter as he stalked towards Booth.

Booth shrank away from him, making a mental note of where Jared was. In his room. Safe. Good, he could try to evade his punishment then, his father didn't have enough common sense right now to go looking for Jared.

His eyes grew dark, the reflection of the storm clouds outside in his eyes. He stared his father down, not daring to blink. If he blinked, that would be weakness. And weakness wouldn't help him get out of this house. Weakness wouldn't protect Jared.

This wouldn't be the first time his father had beat him, whenever he was drunk, it was almost guaranteed to happen. Booth would take the blows, just as long as he could protect Jared. He didn't need to deal with that, he shouldn't have to. Neither of them should. After his mom had died, his father's drinking had just got worse and he had started to get abusive. It had started off minor, then got worse and worse the more his father drank.

The TV in the living room was still blaring from when his father had gotten up and he saw the emergency weather broadcast come up.

He prayed for a twister to come and get them out of this house, to blow it down, make it into shambles. Anything would be better than this constant fear he was living in.

And it wasn't like the house had good memories, most of the ones he had of his mom were from when he was younger and when he lived in a different house.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away_

_Till there's nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

A couple of hours later, Booth was lying in bed, nursing a sore arm and holding a pack of frozen peas to his eye where a nasty black eye was forming after his father had slugged him when he didn't dodge his fist fast enough.

He heard the sirens screaming out, signaling that the twister he had so hoped for was coming and jumped out of bed, rushing to fetch Jared from his room. He hustled them both down to the cellar, locking the door behind them and hunkering down in the furthest corner from the door.

His dad was still lying on the couch, passed on from all of the alcohol he had drank that night, but he just left him there. If he was smart, he would wake himself up and get somewhere safe, but if not…Booth wouldn't say that he deserved it, but he didn't not deserve it either.

They listened to the screaming of the wind, clinging to each other and praying for a safe night for their friends and themselves.

Some people may have called what they did just taking shelter, but he called it sweet revenge. Revenge for all of those black eyes, bruised stomachs, broken arms, nights spent crying himself to sleep.

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away_

_Till there's nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away._**Hope you enjoyed, review please!**


End file.
